


i want this forever

by mmmcow



Series: SingJiBoYooh-niverse [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst, Polyamory, Smut, mentions of siyeon/suayeon, they're in love or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmcow/pseuds/mmmcow
Summary: Promotional periods are hard for Yoohyeon and she seeks comfort in Bora and Minji.OrThe one where Bora, Yoohyeon, and Minji learn to talk about their relationship (?) and then have sex.(Chapter 1 is more angst, teasing, and resolution; chapter 2 is smut.)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: SingJiBoYooh-niverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187384
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

Yoohyeon hates promotional periods. That’s not true – she loves performing, seeing fans, everything really. The mix of anxiety and adrenaline is intoxicating. The pulsing rush of nailing a performance, the nauseating pressure of perfection. The payoff after months of preparation. Even off stage, out of earshot from interviewers, they never know who is watching. It’s thrilling. 

But they leave her wanting. 

Everything is different with cameras everywhere. All the members are “on” all the time, even if there isn’t a camera pointed directly at them, and while it’s not _annoying_ per se, it’s just…different. 

It’s hard (impossible, really, which might be for the best) to relax. While the members certainly don’t shy away from skinship, it’s harder to find healing touches instead of touches for the camera. Yoohyeon is thankful Minji especially still finds ways to make it work, to cling to her even if hungry eyes are watching. 

Yoohyeon ponders on it all while driving back from a late schedule. Her body aches. Who the hell makes the brutal schedules for comebacks? 

Gahyeon’s head rests heavy against her arm, snuggled against her in the back seat. It seems as if everyone is asleep except her, the air of the car filled with soft breaths over the faint lullaby of wheels over smooth asphalt. Peaceful, almost. 

Nearly imperceptible, noise bleeds from Bora’s headphones in the row ahead of her. She’s awake, and staring very pointedly away from Yoohyeon and out the window. 

* * *

At the dorm, everyone heads straight to the showers or bed without much fuss. If it weren’t for the punishing day they just had, they might have gone to an even later dance practice. But tonight, nearly everyone just goes to bed as soon as they can, even though few actually find dreamless sleep while the others struggle to suppress their leftover adrenaline. 

Yoohyeon finishes a quick shower and opts to head to the living room, knowing she won’t find sleep. From her position on the couch she can see Bora in the kitchen, busying herself with some dish, not acknowledging her roommate in the slightest. 

Bora likes cooking. In the exhaustion and chaos of pomos, she wants routine. And routine means cooking, prepping so the kids can sleep and still have snacks tomorrow if they get a break. The girl on the couch is disturbing her solitude, but she refuses to give Yoohyeon the satisfaction of attention. 

Yoohyeon just watches. It’s pathetic really, they should just talk. Yoohyeon knows they should just talk. But she doesn’t want to _talk_. 

But this game is getting old so the lanky girl gets up off the couch and comes into the light of the kitchen. “Unnie…” she whines. 

Bora still doesn’t acknowledge her, instead turning her back to grab another spice from the cabinet. Or, rather, she tries. You know, for being the most active cook in the group, the spices should really be more accessible to someone of her height. She feels a body press lightly against her back. 

“Do you need help reaching that, unnie?” 

_Screw this girl_ , Bora thinks. She shoves Yoohyeon away without turning around and hops to reach what she needs. It’s a bit undignified, but she doesn’t _need_ some tall girl to do it for her. 

Some tall girl who is hanging off her shoulders and being an utter nuisance. For god’s sake it’s late and Bora just wants a moment of peace before too short of a sleep before yet another early morning. 

Bora grunts, trying to wriggle out of Yoohyeon’s annoying arms as she continues to cook. “Fine! If you want to be in here, at least tell me how this tastes.” Bora raises a bite to Yoohyeon’s lips without meeting her eyes. “It’s not fair you don’t gain any weight from eating.” 

Yoohyeon’s lips curl slightly. Maybe they’re okay, maybe they don’t need to talk after all if Bora is back to teasing her. But she still won’t meet her eyes, and Yoohyeon knows Bora can feel her staring. 

“Mm, it’s good,” Yoohyeon leans over and breathes close enough to Bora’s ear to be more than friendly. She thinks she catches a light blush on Bora’s cheeks, and maybe a glint of anger in her eyes, as the older girl turns away. 

“It’s not done yet,” Bora says curtly, her back turned. And again, she feels Yoohyeon’s body pressed against hers as she tries to get more ingredients. It’s infuriating, really. 

Yoohyeon knows she's going too far when she presses her front against Bora’s ass. When she slides a hand up to Bora’s hip and presses her into the counter. A hand rips her own off the hip, and in Yoohyeon’s attempt to fight back, she sends a bowl of fruit clattering onto the ground. 

_She’s so fucking clumsy_ – “Yoohyeon!” Bora turns towards Yoohyeon in genuine anger, one hand grabbing her wrist and another pushing her backwards against the counter. “You’ve been on my nerves today! And now you’ve made a mess, probably woken everyone else up,” Bora seethes as she finally meets Yoohyeon’s eyes and sees how blown black they are. “And, what? Just because you’re horny? Because you want someone to touch you?” 

Yoohyeon breaks her gaze at that and tries to grind down on the leg between her thighs. If she could just find the right friction…

Bora pulls her leg away and drops Yoohyeon’s wrist. “Clean this up. And then you can go to our room and fix your problem while I finish up here.” She speaks softly in her anger as she turns away from Yoohyeon entirely. 

Yoohyeon breathes for a moment, not yet moving from where Bora pressed her against the counter, before crouching down to pick up her mess. But she doesn’t go to her room after. Instead, she stands by the stove, eyes on the floor but watching Bora finish the dish out in her periphery. 

“I don’t know why you’re the only one who can’t seem to listen today,” Bora says flatly, staring into the pan.

Yoohyeon just stares at her feet trying to fight back tears of indignation. She hates that Bora is acting like this, either not acknowledging her at all or being upset with her. And she _knows_ Bora is upset with her specifically and she _knows_ why. And they should just talk god damn it, but instead she sulks and mutters to herself, half hoping Bora can’t hear. 

“You know why I’m upset with you,” Bora says. (Yoohyeon does. And it’s not the spilled fruit or general annoyingness.)

Bora turns off the stove and turns to Yoohyeon who is standing in front of the cabinet with all the tupperware because _of course she is_. She tries to shove the sulking girl out of the way, but Yoohyeon grabs her and brings their lips together with a quiet whine. It’s not forceful, just needy. Almost asking Bora to _do something, please_. 

Bora kisses back, harshly. Yoohyeon flips them and pulls at Bora’s hips until she lifts herself to sit on the counter. They don’t do this, damn it. Out of all the unspoken rules the group has learned to follow over the years, this is the hardest. Don’t do _this_ during promos. Everyone is just too tired and it’s too messy, too dangerous. But _fuck_ if it doesn’t feel good to have someone pressed against her, Yoohyeon’s abs flush against her center. And maybe the nuisance of a girl would behave better tomorrow if she just got this out of her system… 

“Oh… sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just smelled food…” 

Minji’s voice cuts through Bora’s thoughts. 

Bora sees a sleepy Minji in pajamas rubbing her eyes at the corner of the kitchen. She looks down and pushes Yoohyeon away, sliding off the counter. 

Bora crouches down and grabs a handful of tupperware from the cabinet she now has access to. 

The air is thick, Yoohyeon wiping her mouth and still breathing heavily. 

“I’m just finishing up something so we have leftovers for tomorrow,” says Bora, still crouching as she thinks of how the hell to play this. She knows Minji won’t be upset necessarily, but it’s still crossing a line. She knows Yoohyeon kisses, well, everyone. Really they all do. But this is different, this is against the rules.

She decides to play into it more, still feeling the pressure from Yoohyeon pressing against her. She stands back up, tupperware in hand. “Minji, don’t you think Yoohyeon has been a bit much today?” 

“Mm you noticed, too?” Minji sounds less tired, maybe she never got to sleep before after all. 

“I don’t know how I wouldn’t. She was practically grinding herself against me every chance she got.” She says it harsher than she intends, avoiding both Yoohyeon and Minji’s eyes as she starts to clean up. 

Yoohyeon stares at the floor, squirming slightly, chasing relief. She’s embarrassed by the callout. 

“I was almost thinking of fucking her if she had been helpful, but she’s been a brat here, too. Look at this mess.” Bora’s not wrong–the kitchen does need cleaning up, no thanks to Yoohyeon ignoring every request Bora made for her to put away ingredients or start the dishes. 

Minji doesn’t say anything, but instead comes up and fits herself behind Yoohyeon, resting her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder, hugging her from behind. “What’s wrong, puppy?” she murmurs into Yoohyeon’s shoulder before placing soft kisses along her neck. Yoohyeon just sighs and tilts her head back to Minji’s shoulder, running her hands over the forearms wrapped around her waist. 

Minji knows promo periods are harder for Yoohyeon, harder than for the others. The others seem to slip into work mode more quickly, more easily, with more firm boundaries between work and home. 

Bora is especially good at it. She’s always clean and orderly. She runs a tight ship, and Minji is thankful for it. It’s helpful to have someone more firm than herself concerned with rules and boundaries. Someone to keep things somewhat professional despite living together. It’s interesting how… for lack of a better word, “inappropriate” Bora could be. How inappropriate _Sua_ could be. Full of touches and shameless flirting _especially_ in front of the cameras. And yet at the end of the day, she can shed the sexual tension and be just fine until promos are over when they can all “play” again. Even with the intimacy of their relationships as a group, Bora is just good at keeping hard lines where they are needed. 

So it’s odd she’s allowing Yoohyeon to toy around like this. Minji holds Yoohyeon and just watches as Bora cleans up without so much as glancing at the two girls. 

“You’re upset.” 

So blunt. So _Minji_. Bora tenses and fights rolling her eyes at the statement. Bora appreciates it, honestly, their leader’s… efficiency. She’s been holding off talking to Yoohyeon for the entire day, and Minji just cuts in like it’s easy. 

“Talk.”

Minji stops her gentle touches and slides a bit away from Yoohyeon who keeps her own arms draped across her abdomen. Neither Bora nor Yoohyeon looks at each other. 

Bora smacks the towel she’s holding from doing dishes on the sink and lets out an angry breath while staring at the suds. “Yoohyeon. I’m angry. I’m angry that you were disrespectful today and you don’t even have the decency to apologize to me. Instead, you’ve just been trying to get me to fuck you when that’s yet another line to cross.” Minji’s not the only one who can be blunt, and it feels good to finally let it out. 

Yoohyeon lifts her head to look at Bora’s exasperated form. “I don’t get you,” she says quietly, still fighting back tears.

Bora meets her eyes. “What?”

“I don’t get you!” she says in frustration. “I don’t get why it’s sometimes okay for us to kiss, to do all _this_ , and yet we can’t drop the honorifics, I can’t touch you back.” Her words rattle off like they’ve been rehearsed in her head over and over again. 

“Because it’s not, okay? Because it’s unacceptable for you to use informal language at events and promos. Because we do “this,” we need to have a line professionally. And part of that line is not grinding against me and whispering dirty things in my ear when we’re in public and you’re just being needy.” 

Yoohyeon tries to scoff, but it’s more of a choke. “But you! You touch our butts and bite us and… and with Siyeon… even in public… you guys are, you know, like _that_.” She gestures vaguely, thinking of how Bora would pull Siyeon into suggestive poses for photographers. They really weren’t subtle, if anything they played it up for the camera. 

There it is. The thing they don’t talk about. The thing they don’t talk about but that just works. Their undefined dynamic. They can’t name it because if they do it threatens to cause a rift between the whole group, and without it this industry would be unbearable. How can she even begin to describe, let alone define, the intensity of their friendships–their “more than friendship”? 

Bora sighs, body releasing the tension from the day. This fight is going on too long and she doesn’t have it in her to be angry about this, just dejected. 

Her eyes soften as she looks at Yoohyeon’s frustrated face. “Yooh, _this_ isn’t _that_. Whatever we are,” she nods to Minji who has been listening silently with her eyes trained on the floor, “Singnie, too, it’s not for the cameras. Maybe it all works because we don’t talk about it, because I know I can kiss Siyeon without the baggage coming up on some behind the scenes footage. Because us four have always been like this and I can trust that when we have to switch back to being “on” we can, and it’s scaring me that you can’t right now. Because I lo–”

Bora bites back her words as they tumble out. The lump in her throat falls into the pit of her stomach and sinks. She coughs lightly, trying to shake the feeling but failing miserably. “Because I care about you. I’ve been in this industry for more than half my life. So much of my life has been for show, been available for people to evaluate and judge, but _this_ isn’t. And, yes, there’s always going to be a part of us… a part of our dynamic that’s for the camera, but not all of it. Not this.”

Yoohyeon finally loses the battle against her tear ducts and lets a couple tears roll down her cheeks. “Well I still don’t like it,” she pouts quietly. “I don’t like how cold everyone gets. I can’t even go annoy Yubin to cuddle when she’s in Dami mode, and you,” she turns to look at Minji, “you’re just so busy and focused, I just feel lonely!”

Minji steps back in behind Yoohyeon, who feels her emotions quell back down as warm arms embrace her. Bora goes back to the dishes and a heaviness blankets the room. She doesn’t know how to deal with loneliness. They’re all lonely aren’t they? In this industry? And why is it so much harder for Yoohyeon to just–

“We don’t want you to feel lonely,” Minji whispers. “But there have to be boundaries, yeah?”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Yoohyeon sighs, resigned to reality. 

“Sorry for what?” Bora asks, still with a bite to her voice. 

“Sorry for speaking informally earlier.”

“It doesn’t happen again.”

“It won’t.”

Bora feels the weight in her stomach lighten, the confrontation over. “Okay,” she says simply. They’re good. They’ve always been good.

“And I know…” Yooheyon once again lets her head fall back to Minji’s shoulder, staring at the ceiling. “I know… we–I… I care about you, too,” she manages to stutter out. She’s not sure how to say that she _gets it_. She gets the not being able to talk about their dynamic. She gets the line, or squiggle maybe, between personal and professional. She does. She really does, but it still sucks. 

It sucks less with Minji’s arms around her, swaying gently. It’s just _nice_ for Yoohyeon to relax into her like this, no cameras, no makeup. 

Bora steals a glance at them. They’re cute, she admits to herself. She loves this, really, whatever complicated thing they all have together. Minji and Yoohyeon just fit. Looking at them, the complicatedness melts into simplicity. “Was Singie awake when you came out here?” She asks suddenly, surprising herself. 

“Hm-mm.” Minji shakes her head. “I think she fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress.” 

“Mm,” Bora hums back. She opens her mouth to say something more but closes her mouth and tries to hide a smirk. It _would_ be fun to break the stupid rules together, even if Siyeon couldn’t join tonight. She’d understand, she always does.

Yoohyeon watches Bora’s gears turning and lets out a soft whine. She lets her hands blindly find Minji’s hips behind her own and just barely dips her fingertips into her sleep shorts. 

Minji grabs her hands and folds them across her stomach, embracing her tightly. “You do have naughty hands,” she says with an amusement in her voice. She nips playfully at Yoohyeon’s ear while looking at Bora, trying to gauge her reaction. 

“We have an early schedule tomorrow,” Bora says almost like a question. She’s not saying no to whatever this could become, but she toes the line anyways. The smirk grows on her face once again as she finishes the dishes and dries her hands. She knows Yoohyeon is still worked up, and Minji is only encouraging it judging by the soft kisses she’s sneakily pressing against her neck. 

“It’s a little later than the one today,” says Minji. Yoohyeon whines. She knows they’re teasing her, drawing out the suspense of will they/won’t they. She takes Minji’s hands into her own and drags them down her front and into her own waistband right as Bora turns to face them. 

Bora raises her eyebrows, looking past Yoohyeon and into Minji’s eyes. They were like this sometimes, communicating with silent stares that only they know how to read. _I’m okay with this if you are_. Minji smiles and lays another kiss on Yoohyeon’s neck. “I think our puppy needs to be taught how to behave since she’s been so naughty today.” 

Yoohyeon flushes at the words and tries to grind backwards into Minji before Bora comes up to sandwich her, hands rough on her hips to keep her still. “Is that what you want?” she asks, staring into her dark eyes. 

Bora presses Yoohyeon hard into Minji as she meets the taller girl’s lips for the second time that night. She can feel Yoohyeon trying to squirm and just presses her more firmly into Minji, who can’t help but smile and bite her lip at the sight before her. Those two are always so rough, so… harsh with each other. Bora is all nipping teeth and strong hands, and Yoohyeon just lets her do it. 

She watches for a moment and toys with Yoohyeon's waistband before whispering, “Come on, baby, let’s go to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the E-rated chapter! It’s pretty straight-forward smut with a sprinkling of feelings throughout, and a dump of them at the end. 
> 
> I think this is 3900 ish words, for reference.

Minji holds Yoohyeon’s hand all the way to the bedroom. She sits down on Bora’s bed, wasting no time in working shorts and underwear down the younger girl’s long legs. She sits up against the headboard and pulls Yoohyeon between her legs, back to her front. 

Bora trails in after them and hits the lights, leaving just the fairy lights strung up around the room to cast a faint glow. Seeing the other two, she sheds her own shirt and shorts without preamble.

Minji runs her fingers over Yoohyeon’s thighs, gently. Too gently. She hums sweet words into the crook of the girl’s neck. Yoohyeon tries to close her legs, squirming in anticipation, but Minji hooks her own ankles on the inside of Yoohyeon’s, holding her open. 

She runs her long fingers through Yoohyeon’s slick heat, feeling her shudder at the movement. She looks beautiful, Minji thinks. So exposed, too desperate to care. 

Bora moves to kneel between Yoohyeon’s legs, just watching how patiently Minji massages her fingers through the dripping folds, spreading the slick with torturously slow circles, never touching her clit. It’s cruel, really. 

She surges to kiss Yoohyeon out of her daze, nipping at her lip and holding her jaw tight. Bora feels her own need growing from the way she kisses back, so messy already. She pulls back to see the need in Yoohyeon’s eyes. Her lips slightly swollen, jaw slack. Bora’s lips curl into a smile at their work. 

When Yoohyeon’s hips buck, Bora looks down between them to see Minji just barely pushing a finger into her heat, just to the first knuckle. Her eyes follow Minji’s hand as she brings her fingers up to her own mouth. 

Minji stares directly at Bora as she sucks her own fingers. She tastes good and it makes Minji want to just flip Yoohyeon over and take her right then and there, but this isn’t about what she wants right now. 

Bora’s mouth opens slightly at the sight of Minji cleaning off her fingers. She leans forward to kiss her. It’s an awkward angle with Yoohyeon between them, but she can deal. She swipes her tongue into Minji’s mouth, barely tasting Yoohyeon. It’s not enough.

Yoohyeon whines, her hips trying to grind into something, anything, but finding nothing but air between Bora’s spread knees. “Please. Please, I need–”

“Shh, shh,” Minji coos into her ear. “We promise we’re going to make you feel good, yeah?”

Bora opts to shut her up by kissing her again, hungrily. Yoohyeon groans into her mouth when she feels nails dragging on the inside of her thighs. They weren’t hard enough to leave marks, but they sting sharply. Bora gives her one last harsh, wet kiss before nipping down her neck, her collarbone. It’s too much work to get her shirt off, Bora decides, and just pushes her shirt up enough to nip at her hip as she settles on her stomach between Yoohyeon’s legs. 

Minji’s hands rub her thighs gently, but firmly, soothing the faint angry red marks Bora left. The mix of Minji’s soft kisses on her neck and Bora’s bites on her thighs is intoxicating. 

Minji brings her hand back to Yoohyeon’s heat, running her fingers through the wetness, and spreading her open for the hot lick Bora’s tongue drags flat against her. 

The moan Yoohyeon fails to bite back is _filthy_. Minji grins against her neck. “You want to be a good girl for us, right?” 

Yoohyeon answers by trying to grind into Bora, who uses her hands to squeeze at the younger girl’s thighs, pushing her open. 

“Answer me baby.” Yoohyeon feels a hand come up to press at her neck. It’s not hard enough to choke her, just to ground her, remind her whose arms she’s in. 

“Y-yes,” she chokes out with haggard breaths. She really can’t move like this, can’t fight her own sensitivity against the tongue that’s swiping hot and wet licks against the underside of her clit. Her hand flies down to Bora’s head, not sure if she wants to push her away or pull her closer. 

Bora rips the hand off her head and brings a sharp slap to Yoohyeoh’s thigh in warning. She really looks pathetic like this, Bora thinks. There’s just something about the clumsy, lanky girl that makes her want to ruin her. To make her beg to come and then come until it hurts. She hears Minji laugh and feels Yoohyeon try to buck her hips again. 

Minji takes Yoohyeon’s hands into her own and brings them up by her chest, keeping her still. “What, puppy? Doesn’t it feel good?”

Yoohyeon doesn’t so much answer as just press herself back further into Minji, groaning. She feels safe like this, so helpless, so loved. Wrapped up in Minji, feeling the desire coming off Bora. The mix of warmth and pleasure with the sharpness of when Bora gently scrapes her teeth over clit. 

Minji laughs again at the hiss she lets out, her breath hot on Yoohyeon’s ear. Heat. That’s what Yoohyeon feels. Overwhelming heat. Hot breaths on her neck, sweat forming under her shirt. Bora’s mouth on her… it’s just so much. Her breath is shallow and quick, and she squeezes at Minji’s hands. “I… I’m close…” 

“Already, baby?” 

“She.. her tongue.. It feels so good.” Bora presses her tongue more firmly, having found a pattern of long strokes up her slit and sucking at her clit that has Yoohyeon restless. 

Minji drops one of Yoohyeon’s hands and lowers it to tap Bora’s head away from the girl’s center. 

“No no no no no, please, please.” An undignified plea tumbles out of Yoohyeon’s mouth as her hips chase a mouth that’s no longer in reach.

Minji knows she likes this, the build up, the teasing, the stop. It makes the release sweeter, and maybe it’s too much after a day of being wound up, but she keeps Yoohyeon’s legs spread with her own and coos, ‘Shh, you can handle it. You’re okay.” 

Bora supports herself on her elbows and she catches her breath, looking at the way Yoohyeon squirms. She looks _so_ frustrated, and Bora feels a certain fondness for her neediness. It’s cute. And Minji… Minji glows. Both of them are so bright, so smiley sometimes it makes Bora sick. It’s like staring into the sun, so intense the two of them. Her mind wanders to Siyeon who just _matches_ her. Siyeon can handle her roughness, the calm against her storm. She’s a respite from the brightness of Minji and Yoohyeon, her own equal in a way. 

But this, this is fun, too. It’s fun to see Minji so steady and patient against Yoohyeon’s desperation. 

Yoohyeon tries to bring her free hand to her center, to do _something_ since apparently no one else will, but Bora grabs it and pins it to the bed. “Uh-uh,” she scolds. “And I thought you were just starting to behave.” 

Yoohyeon’s hips continue to seek friction, finding none. “Wh-why…wha–”

“I don’t know if you should get to come after being a brat all day.” Bora leans in towards Yoohyeon, pinning her hand to the bed with a harsher grip.

Her face burns deep red and she looks away from Bora’s eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call you a brat? Hmm, but I can think of plenty of things you did today that were bratty.”

Yoohyeon’s body careens suddenly, folding forwards into Bora. Minji’s hand found its way back to her core and presses at her clit, not moving. Just pressing. 

Bora pushes her back into Minji, a hand on her chest. “You don’t think it was bratty to push me against the wall and try to grind on me in the changing room? Hmm? Because I could _feel_ how wet you were. I know it wasn’t just a joke. And you don’t think it was bratty to tell me how bad you wanted my fingers in you right before we went into the interview?” 

Yoohyeon keeps her eyes shut tight, unable to look at Bora as she calls her out. She lets out a gasp as Minji pulls her hand away. She feels wet fingers on her lips and takes them into her mouth. 

She feels almost used like this. Fingers in her mouth, Bora’s eyes burning on her. Bora watches as she takes the fingers so well and feels the arousal in her stomach tighten. 

“I think you should make Minji come before you get touched again.”

Yoohyeon moans around the fingers, drool starting to pool at the corners of her mouth as the fingers press down on her tongue. Bora leans in and kisses her deeply as soon as the fingers leave her mouth. She knows Yoohyeon can taste herself, and she knows she’s struggling to breathe between the fingers having just been in her mouth and the way she assaults her now.

Bora pulls apart and Yoohyeon gasps air into her lungs. “Put your mouth to good use, baby,” she says as she moves to sit beside Minji against the headboard. 

Minji shifts to give Bora more room beside her and quickly takes her own shorts and underwear off. She can feel how obscenely wet she is as she slides them off. Yoohyeon surges to kiss her, pushing her against the headboard. Minji cups her face, thumbs gently rubbing her jaw. She loves seeing Yoohyeon like this, so eager. She really is such a good girl, so obedient for them. 

Her patience starts to wane as Yoohyeon kisses her neck and tries to unbutton Minji’s top. She puts a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder and pushes her down to where her need is becoming less bearable. “Come on, baby, make me feel good.” Minji hopes her voice is more steady than she thinks. 

Bora watches, engrossed by Yoohyeon’s eager obedience. Bora pushes Minji’s thigh down so she can see as Yoohyeon licks against her.

“Oh…” Minji lets out a soft sigh. Bora looks at her, her lips parted, eyes closed softly in pleasure. She’s thankful for the way Minji is so open. She doesn’t hide her feelings or play games with Yoohyeon even though it would be so easy. Yoohyeon is like that. She’s pliable. It would be easy to make her feel like her lesser, especially with their age difference and all, but Minji never does. She just lets the girl she loves pleasure her openly. It makes Bora’s breath go shallow.

Minji’s eyes flutter open and she turns to meet Bora’s gaze. She moves her hand that is nearest to Bora to her center, dipping under her panties and watching Bora’s lips part with a breathy sigh. It’s a nice gesture, but her fingers don’t find a consistent rhythm, not with Yoohyeon’s tongue tracing quick patterns on her. Her hand goes completely still as Yoohyeon stops, stares at Minji, and wets two of her fingers in her mouth. 

Bora takes Minji’s hand out of her underwear and just holds it between them, feeling the older girl squeeze hard as Yoohyeon pushes one of her fingers into her heat, testing her. “Ahh–” Minji moans. She cards her free hand through Yoohyeon’s hair, looking directly into her eyes. 

Bora watches as Yoohyeon pulls her finger out and pushes two back in, deep. Minji’s head falls back to the headboard and she groans. “How does she feel, baby?” 

“She’s so tight,” Yoohyeon responds, eyes still trained on Minji, on her exposed neck and the sweat that’s forming. God, falling in love with her was inevitable. 

“Mm, I bet.” Bora brings her other hand into her underwear as she watches Yoohyeon start to lick up Minji’s slit again, this time also with fingers rubbing her walls. Bora wastes no time in drawing tight circles around her own clit. God, she’s close, embarrassingly close. She drops Minji’s hand and brings it up to the underside of her chin, turning her head. “Minji…”

Dazed eyes stare back at Bora before focusing on her lips. “Come here,” she murmurs, leaning up to kiss Minji. It’s slow, but intense. It quickly becomes less of a kiss, more of just them panting near each other’s mouths, unable to focus on anything more than the pleasure between their legs. Bora wants to pull back so she can watch the way Yoohyeon drags her fingers deliciously in and out of Minji’s heat, knowing they’re curled and hitting _that_ spot over and over again. To see Yoohyeon’s mouth working so hard, knowing she’s still on edge from before. It’s too delicious a sight to deny herself, so she steals one quick look. The sight makes her hips jerk. 

“She’s being so good for us,” Bora whispers to Minji before licking back into her mouth. Minji just hums into the kiss and tightens her grip on Yoohyeon’s head, her hips starting to rock. 

It’s too much for Bora. She pushes two fingers into herself right as her walls tighten. She comes with a choked whimper into Minji’s mouth. _Fuck_. She keeps her fingers buries in herself, trying to ride out her orgasm. When she finally pulls them out, she lets her body slump next to Minji, resting against the older girl’s shoulder. Her eyes only half open to watch Yoohyeon suck Minji’s clit while speeding up her fingers. Bora finds Minji’s hand to hold again. 

Minji tangles her fingers in Bora’s mostly limp hand. She loves that Yoohyeon knows just how to touch her. How to curl her fingers against the spongey spot at the front of her walls. They way she likes deep pressure and harsh licks. The pressure in her tummy is almost unbearable and she struggles to not just grip Yoohyeon’s hair and grind relentlessly against her until she comes. 

When Yoohyeon rubs her legs together, she moans, sending a ripple of pleasure through Minji. It finally tips her over the edge, eyes squeezed shut, hips lifted off the bed to push Yoohyeon deeper, harder. She tries to muffle the noise she makes, vaguely aware of the fact that they are just walls away from the others. 

She lets her hips back down and Yoohyeon presses wet kisses to the inside of her thighs, letting Minji finish pulsating around her fingers. She eventually drags her fingers out, slowly, and wipes them on Minji’s thigh as she comes up to kiss her. It’s a messy, lazy kiss to she can taste herself. Taste how much Yoohyeon loves her. 

Bora watches. She sits up, just watching the way their tongues meet, the way Minji licks up Yoohyeon’s chin to clean the slick off her face. It’s dirty and _so so_ hot. 

Bora presses fingers against Yoohyeon’s jaw and steals her away, meeting her with hungry lips. Minji tastes different than Yoohyeon, or maybe it’s just different coming from Yoohyeon’s mouth. She reaches to pull on Yoohyeon’s thigh so that she straddles one of each of Minji and Bora’s legs that lie together, flat on the bed. 

By the kiss, by the way her tongue pushes into her mouth, Bora knows Yoohyeon is needy. So desperate for release, but being so good about it. Behaving. 

While Minji is still catching her breath from her orgasm, she presses a hand to Yoohyeon’s hip, urging her to grind down. She obliges with little persuasion, but cant find good friction in the dip between their two legs. 

“Please,” she whispers, pulling back from Bora, looking down. 

“Please, what?” Minji teases. 

“Fingers.”

Yoohyeon grabs Bora’s hand and pulls it towards her dripping center. Her clit is so swollen from the teasing it almost hurts. She grinds herself against Bora’s still hand, holding it firm to herself. 

“In… please...”

Bora doesn’t tease. They’ve done enough to her already. She buries two fingers deep into the trembling girl, her thumb coming up to rub at her clit. 

If Yoohyeon is forming words, they can’t tell what she’s saying. It’s mostly needy whines, and sharp breaths. Minji caresses her face, pulling her gently to put her forehead on Minji’s shoulder. Yoohyeon lets the older girl softly trace her ear with her fingers. She feels Minij’s other hand come up to play with the hair at the nape of her neck. It’s soft, too soft for the way the rest of her body tenses with effort, riding Bora’s fingers.

Her fingers aren’t very big, certainly not as long or thick as Minji’s. “M-more,” she manages to choke out. Bora knows. They’ve done this before. She draws her fingers out and adds a third, pushing back in slowly. She can feel the way Yoohyeon stretches around her, listening to the way her breath catches in her throat. 

“It’s okay, baby. You can let go whenever you’re ready,” Minji’s soft voice barely breaks through Yoohyeon’s haze. She doesn’t, _can’t_ , respond, not with the way Bora moves her fingers. It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts and well-timed swipes across her clit for her to come completely undone, squeezing tight around the fingers, feeling herself dripping.

Bora would never get enough of this. The trembling of lanky legs, the desperate sob she chokes out, the way she feels so so so tight around her fingers. It makes her want to absolutely ruin her. 

Yoohyeon’s breath starts to even out with Minji whispering sweet nothings into her ear. As soon as she relaxes around Bora’s fingers, the older girl pushes in deeper, finding the same pace as before. 

“AH!” she yelps out. She doesn’t move, her legs feel like jelly and she wants to stay here with her head on Minji’s shoulder, being held. Tears prick at her eyes. It’s too much. 

Minji takes pity on her and gently urges Bora’s hand away. “Enough.” 

The girl in her arms stays just like that; legs twitching, body jerking. 

“She’ll be good now,” Minji continues, lifting Yoohyeon’s head to look at her. She’s spent. Her hair sticks to her forehead, her mouth is still wet from before. Or she’s drooled, too gone from pleasure to swallow. Her eyes are unfocused. “You’ll be good, right?” 

Yoohyeon manages a nod. She’s slowly coming back. 

Bora’s chest tightens. Yoohyeon is so stupid endearing. She’s too kind and too sensitive and it makes her want to punch anyone who would take advantage of that. Bora cups her face, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss near her ear. She wants to say something, but nothing comes out. She’s not quite able to say it. To say, “I love you.” To say, “I love you, and I’m sorry, too.” Sorry that there have to be rules, that they have to be careful with people always peering into their lives. Sorry that she can’t protect her from every bad thing in the world. But Yoohyeon knows. 

“You did well, puppy,” she settles on. She feels Yoohyeon’s exhale and it makes her aware of the exhaustion settling deep in her bones. 

Bora stretches out, slipping away from Yoohyeon. She ignores the two other girls and rolls onto her side. This _is_ her bed after all. Minji laughs and runs her hand up Bora’s back in a comforting way. Her other hand find’s Yoohyeon’s to help ground her. 

“Alright, let’s let her sleep,” she says, as she persuades Yoohyeon to clamber out of the bed. She gets up and turns to Bora whose eyes already closed. “Do you have an alarm set?”

Bora confirms with a hum. 

“Okay. We’ll talk to Singnie tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay,” murmurs Bora. She doesn’t open her eyes as sleep overtaking her usual loudness. Minji is fond of her always, but especially when she’s like this. She’s so small like this. Minji would think she’s pliable if she didn’t know better. 

Yoohyeon steps back into her underwear and Minji finds her own still in Bora’s bed. She slips them back on while the other girl climbs up to her bed. Minji follows, smiling when she sees that Yoohyeon already left her space, expecting a warm body behind her. 

Who is Minji to not indulge? She climbs in, not quite able to see Yoohyeon’s face. She wraps her arm around her and kisses her shoulder. Minji noses into Yoohyeon’s hair. It’s slightly damp and smells like strawberries from her shower earlier. 

Their bodies move together, breathing in and out as one. Minji doesn’t think Yoohyeon is asleep, yet. Her breaths aren’t quite deep enough.

Yoohyeon stares into the darkness ahead. She can feel Minji thinking. She does that sometimes, thinking so loud Yoohyeon can hear its silence from a room away. A hand starts rubbing soft circles on her hip. 

Yoohyeon grinds her ass “subtly” into Minji’s hips, daring her to either wrap an arm around her so they can sleep, or to do what she thinks Minji wants to do. 

Her suspicions are confirmed when Minji moves her hand lower, toying with Yoohyeon’s underwear. She turns, rolling more onto her back so Minji has better access.

“One more baby, can you do that for me?”

Yoohyeon moans with her exhale, nodding as she finds Minji’s eyes. Minji always seems so steady, so sure. It grounds Yoohyeon in a way nothing else does.

Minji slides her hand all the way into Yoohyeon’s underwear. Her fingers glide through her folds. When she just barely touches her clit, Yoohyeon twitches and grimaces. So so so sensitive. Minji smiles and turns to cuddle into Yoohyeon’s neck, eyes closed, sleep threatening to find her as she runs her fingers through, avoiding her clit, and dipping two fingers inside. 

Yoohyeon groans quietly, still tight from her last orgasm. How can this feel so different from before? With Bora it’s, in a word, overwhelming. But with Minji, she just feels full. Wanted. Loved. 

They both can hear the even breaths of Bora below, unsure if she’s asleep or getting off quietly to the noises above. 

Minji sighs into Yoohyeon’s neck. She smells good, and it’s more than just her shampoo. She smells like home, like how you can’t smell your own house but it still smells _right_. Like she’s meant to be there, tucked under Yoohyeon’s chin, breathing free for the first time in weeks. All those other worries, about promotions, press, they’re all so far away. So unimportant. 

Yoohyeon loves the way Minji’s breath tickles her neck. It’s almost distracting from the way her fingers stay deep inside her, barely moving except the curling that massages her walls. It shouldn’t be enough to get her off, but it is. She thinks about how Minji chooses to be here, with her, her fingers buried inside her. She thinks about how this isn’t some shitty hookup with some girl she barely likes, trying to find some confirmation that she really does like girls, that she’ll be okay. And it’s not the experimental kisses the group used to share as rookies, desperately seeking comfort in a world that strips them of their individuality, of their agency. 

She comes with a shudder and tightly grips Minji’s wrist, unable to handle any more movement. Minji draws her hand away slowly, and brings it to wrap around Yoohyeon’s waist. Yoohyeon sighs and brings her hand up to scratch at Minji’s scalp.

No, this is so much more. She feels completely loved like this, thoroughly fucked, Minji pressed into her side, soft breath tickling her neck. In this moment, there’s nothing else but them. No fans, no cameras, no expectations. It’s perfect.

They fall asleep like that. Minji tucked into Yoohyeon’s neck, their hands not quite threaded together, but just resting together, like they were always meant to be touching. Steady sleep finds Yoohyeon in the security of it all, the anxiety and rush of the day prior washed away completely. She dreams of an eternity like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’m not sure if I’ll write anything more soon or… ever. If there’s anything you want to see I might take suggestions if they speak to me. I have a couple more things as half-baked ideas in my drafts, but I'm not sure they'll ever be written.
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments you left on the last chapter!


End file.
